ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Humans (24th century)
This list has characters which were of Human descent that lived primarily during (or were referenced as living primarily during) the 24th century. Humans who are definitely known to be members of Starfleet are not listed here, and may be found along with Starfleet personnel. See Category: Humans for a complete list. A * Adams, J.J. * Adele * Alixus * Aster, Jeremy B * Bates, Hannah * Bathkin * Balthus * Barron * Beck * Benbeck, Martin * Bensen, Bjorn * Berlin, Karyn * Bernard, Harry, Jr. * Bloom sisters * Boothby * Brahms, Leah * Brianon, Kareen C * Channing * Christopher * Clark, Howard * Clemonds, L.Q. "Sonny" * Clinton, W. * Conor, Aaron * Corbin, Tom D * Davila, Carmen * Dent, Dent Arthur * Douglas, Sarina E * Edouard * Evansville, John F * Flores, Marissa * Fredrickson family G * Galen, Richard * Gordon, Jay * Gosheven * Granger, Wilson * Graves, Ira H * Hansen, Claudia * Hansen, Erin * Hansen, Irene * Hansen, Magnus * Haritath * Hawkins * Hill, Richard * Hope * Horne, Walter * Howard, Felisa * Howard, Isabel * Howard, Paul * Hudson, Gretchen I * Ishikawa, Hiro J * Jack * Jameson, Anne * Jessel K * K'Ehleyr (½ Klingon) * Kalomi, Leila * Keel, Anne * Keel, Melissa * Kentor * Kim, Andrew (¼ Ocampan) * Kim, Louisa * Kingsley, Sara * Kyle L * La Forge, Alandra * La Forge, Bret * La Forge, Sidney * Lauren * Libby * Louis * Lucier, Bruce M * Malencon, Arthur * Mandl, Kurt * Manheim, Jenice * Manheim, Paul * Manway * Marr, Kila * Marr, Raymond * Matthew * Matthew * McFarland * McKenzie, Ard'rian * Mendoza, Seth * Mendrossen, Ki * Menegay, Paul * Mikel * Miller, Steven * Miller, Victoria * Miller, Wyatt * Mirren, Oliana N * Novakovich O * O'Brien (Ishikawa), Keiko * O'Brien, Kirayoshi * O'Brien, Michael * O'Brien, Molly * O'Donnell, Juliana * Odell, Brenna * Odell, Danilo * Offenhouse, Ralph * Olafson P * Pacelli, Helene * Pacelli, Salvatore * Palmer * Paris, Miral * Patrick * Perrin * Picard, Marie * Picard, Maurice * Picard, René * Picard, Robert * Picard, Yvette Gessard * Potts, Jake * Potts, Willie * Prince, M. Q * Quaice, Patricia * Quinn R * Ral, Devinoni (¼ Betazoid) * Ramsey * Raymond, Clare * Raymond, Thomas * Riker, Betty * Riker, Kyle * Rippert * Robinson, E. * Rogers, Amanda (Humanized Q) * Rose * Rossa, Jeremiah * Rozhenko, Alexander (¾ Klingon) * Rozhenko, Eric-Christopher (½ Klingon, ¼ Betazoid) * Rozhenko, Shannara (½ Klingon, ¼ Betazoid) * Rozhenko, Helena * Russell, Toby S * Satie, Aaron * Sela (½ Romulan) * Sisko, Jake * Sisko, Jennifer * Sisko, Joseph * Sisko, Judith * Sisko, Kasidy * Sisko, Sarah * Sondheim, S. * Soong, Juliana * Soong, Noonian * Spock (½ Vulcan) * Stephan * Stubbs, Paul * Switzer * Supra, Patterson * Sutter, Clara T * Tainer, Juliana * Timothy * Terros, Nathaniel * Torres, Carl * Torres, Dean * Torres, Elizabeth * Torres, John * Torres, Michael * Troi, Ian Andrew, Jr. (½ Betazoid) * Troi, Kestra (½ Betazoid) U * Uxbridge, Kevin (Humanized Douwd) * Uxbridge, Rishon V * Vallis, Elizabeth * Vance * Vash * Vassbinder W * Waddle, Barry (surgically-altered Klingon) * Warren, Mary * Whatley, Kevin * Wildman, Naomi * Woo Y * Yar, Ishara * Yates, Kasidy Z * Ziff, Benjamin * Ziff, Marsha Humans 24th century